Orleans
History Built in 102 PI, newly formed Mutants who were shunned from Sewer City and forced towards the south from the opposing Wraiths and Wraithborns, they built a settlement on top of the ruins of New Orleans and named their new home Orleans as a way to remember the days before the Impact. Orleans was built on the perimeter of the territory of the United Coalition, a political power that despised Mutants as they were currently going through Crater War against the Underground Alliance. Many raids and attacks were made against Orleans, resulting in burning of buildings and the slaughtering of its people, while the Wraiths kept the settlement busy on their northern border. In 132 PI, the United Fronts Act was signed by all three major factions and ended the Crater War, as well as giving the United Coalition a mass amount of territory that included Orleans. Its old inhabitants were welcomed back into Sewer City and Humans quickly moved into the new settlement, making quick work to reproduce and create new generations for the UC. Over time, they built roads and forts that led into The Depths, finding pieces of small bodies of water with fish and other sea food that the United Coalition use to feed their empire. The settlement has lived in peace since then, providing the most seafood out of any other settlement. City Description Orleans, even though it only has about five miles to call its own, separates itself into four main districts that are named after the cardinal direction they face. They each serve an individual purpose of order and organization. # North Ward: The North Ward is home to most of the governing officials and government funded buildings, put into place a decade after Orleans became a United Coalition village. It is the highest quality of living in Orleans, with only rich merchants and United Coalition officials able to purchase the larger houses in that district. The Fox's Den, a night club for humans and androids that also acted as an undercover brothel, is located near the far east of the ward and sustains itself as the business to make the most amount of income out of the other stores as young teenagers and adults frequently enter this place. On the other side of town is a small shack of a shop named Tracy's Trinkets, a mix and match of items varying from maps and books to weapons and ammunition. In the center of the ward is the Town Hall, the meeting place for government officials and the home to The Pit, a large hole in the basement of the Town Hall where people are thrown into. Just a few blocks down is the City Bank, where all the money for both residents and town are kept. The City Watch's Tower are where the Peacekeeper's barracks and headquarters for Orleans is located, with a jail cell at the top of the tower to lock up individuals for petty crimes. # West Ward: The West Ward is the market location, with the main street between itself and the North Ward is comprised of a large flea market, mostly busy throughout the day. Inside the ward and hidden away from most player's views are shops like The Dragon's Tale, a book shop that specializes in religious terminology. Other stores include the workshop of a Smith named